


Levi's Little Neko Named Eren(On Hold)

by Oliver_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Child Abuse, Ereri Week, Ereri Week 2015, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Moon/pseuds/Oliver_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi went to the neko store's in Germany on his trip to Europe . His "Friend" Hanji suggested for him to get a neko , Levi wasn't looking forward to it but he decided to try something new. How will he react to a sloppy and easily angered pet neko named Eren.</p><p> </p><p>    Eren was a young and suicidal neko but he got adopted by Levi and believed Levi would save him..or will he not?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eren is 14 while Levi is 16 mkay~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Levi's POv~

 

Hanji called me earlier giving me an store name and address to a local neko shop in Germany, I walk into the shop and I see a young neko boy with Emerald eyes and Brown hair running towards me. I jump out of the way and he slams into the wall I hear a sickening crack and the neko yelps and holds his nose . I kneel down next to him and move his hand away from his cute little nose.. wait what? Anyway I remove his shitty bloody hand and I look at his brusied nose " It's not broken just hurt" I say and unknowingly stroke his cheek making the boy squeak.

 

Levi sighed and stood up and heard a young girl cough behind him. " Is that the one you ordered?" The girl with strawberry blonde hair asks " what? no" I answer and I see the young Neko from " Eren..it's okay" The girl says smiling sadly. " No it's not Petra-San!'' Eren says with teary eyes I felt bad for the young boy , even if I didn't know him I felt the urge to hug him and tell him it would be okay. Eren looks at me and his cheek's burn red " Was I not good enough for you! Do you hate me too!'' He screams at me now his tears streamed down his cheeks. I sigh and wrap his small frame into my arms and whisper into his ear " be quiet your brat.. i'll take you home with me okay" Eren nods. Petra smiles and hands me paper's to sign " Eren dear go pack up your things'' Eren races up the stairs squealing happily. I fill out the papers and sigh " This will be a long time with Eren" I whine and Petra only smiles. " Be nice to him.. he had a hard hard life..he is only 14 and he still isn't clean yet'' I look up at Petra in disgust " Not Clean?" I snap " No no I mean he's clean..but not clean as in "cutting".." Petra says and my eyes widen " w-why" wow I fucking stuttered, Petra only shook her head " An abusive father..and his sister and mother died" She said wiping her tears away . I frown and nod and look at the stairs to find Eren smiling and walking towards me I smile and pet his ears Making him purr. Eren smiled at me and I waved goodbye to Petra and we left the shop heading towards my car.

 

 

Eren sat in the passenger seat and I drove to the airport " Where are we going?!" Eren shouted happily " back to my home in Florida" I say smiling Eren blushes and nods leaning on the window and falling asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter..they will be longer from now on k


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes Eren to his own home and Eren has flashbacks about his old life and ends up having awful nightmares. Levi finds out about his nightmares and helps Eren get through the night... Are they starting to love each other..? Or will Eren be stubborn?

Eren's POV~ 

 

I rest my head on the car window and enjoy the view of passing cars . I noticed a button beside my finger and pressed it making the window roll down ' cool ' I thought to myself , I stick my head out the window I squeal in delight as the wind hits my ears making me purr at the touch. Levi rolls the window back up making me frown . " You Brat..don't do that" Levi says clearly he was angry at me my ears flatten and I grab my tail and lay it across my lap as in a way of saying I am sorry , Levi pet my ears and I purr loudly and my cheeks burn bright red , something about Levi touching me and being nice and close to me made me go crazy. I sigh and lean back in my chair and finally the car parks.I jump out from the car and run towards the airport and I loose my track of Levi and I start having a panic attack. 

 

My heart beat started beating quickly and sweat beads formed on my forehead, I run through the crowd of people and every few times I would get touched on my tail and ears. I whimper and feel tears start to fall down my cheeks quickly and before I know it I was full on sobbing , Levi left me I knew he did ' He hates..me just like my father' I scream in my head and pull on my hair. I sat on a bench near a plane exit and I cry into my hands my mind kept repeating memories of my past with my awful father. I needed to cut I needed help I needed pain, I scream and pull on my tail and suddenly my hand is grabbed forcefully by a stranger I gasp and look up to see Levi . His eyes were full of rage but also full of sadness. I jump into his arms and his eyes widen and he let's me hang on him not wrapping his arms around me I knew he was mad at me so I let go of him. " sorry" I whisper quietly " it's fine..just come on" Levi says and I look up at him to see him smiling " Don't ever run off again" Levi whispers and pets my ears making me purr loudly. 

 

Levi and I walk to the gate and we hand in our tickets and I catch a few people staring at me weirdly for my ears and tail. I frown and run to my seat. I sit down and buckle myself in and a few minutes later I see Levi who looked angry and about done with me so I frown and look away my ears flat down clearly I was afraid , if anything all I learned growing up was if I do something bad I get beat . I sip my soda slowly and look out the plane window and watch as the clouds fly past us " We'll be on this plane for about six hours" Levi informs me and I only nod and unbuckle my seat belt and walk over him only for him to grab my arm right where my bruises from my father were , they were still not healed . My eyes widen and I turn to him fear written all over my face " W-What?" I ask " be careful walking there" Levi says then let's go of my arm and I rush to the bathroom.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~Levi's POV!~~~~~~~

 

 

I watch as Eren rushed to the bathroom , all I could do was frown I saw the way he turned and looked at me when I grabbed his arm he looked in pain but why? I grab out the file about him Petra gave me and I opened to the first page and I frown at what I read. " Eren Yeager Seven years old , his mother Carla found dead in their home today her leg's both broken and her neck was snapped. Mikasa was found with her stomach stabbed several times and Eren was found in a corner his stomach bleeding and on his back near his tail was a carved in X" I stop reading and felt my cheeks they were wet with salty tears. I continue to read " Eren Yeager told us about what he saw , He said he was walking home from school with his sister Mikasa, and suddenly a man with guns and knives broke into their home and attacked their mother killing her and then went to Mikasa. Eren awoke and his whole body hurt he described in full description what he saw and felt but due to the rules we cannot say" I stop reading and shut the file and cover my face with my hands crying into them. 

 

Eren came back and sat beside me and I pulled him into my arms and he tensed up " Eren..i'm so sorry you went through that" I whisper into his ear and I feel him relax and hug me back and cry onto my chest. I rub his back and I hear little purring sounds " Eren look at me" I whisper and he looks up at me " Please know that i'll never hurt you I won't let anyone hurt you" I whisper and Eren nods and smiles at me . His ears twitch and I kiss his head and Eren lays his head on my lap and soon falls asleep. I smile and run my fingers through his smooth brown hair he moved a bit but then stayed quiet . I was curious about the X symbol on his lower back but I knew not to look without his permission so I would wait. I hum and turn up the volume on my plane TV and I feel Eren wrap his arms around my waist. " it's okay i'm here and i'll never leave you" I whisper and Eren smiles in his sleep and I close my eyes finally letting sleep take over me.


	3. Chapter 3 ( TRIGGER WARNING)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren starts cutting again and Levi gets sucpious.Also Eren finds out about Levi's boyfriend and he does something that Levi will hate , Eren went over the line..

~~~~~~Eren's POV~~~~~~~

 

I wake up with a heart beating fast and sweat dripping down my back I freeze and sit up pushing myself off Levi and grabbing my bag I open my little case and find a mirror I break it and the glass shatters in my hand, I smile bitterly and walked to the bathroom shutting the door behind me and sliding down the door and lifting my sleeves up revealing many cuts I sigh and cut my arm once more , blood trickles down my arm . After an hour in the restroom Eren walked out his face was much paler now and his body was sore " Where have you been?" Levi snaps at me and I only sit down and rest my chin on my hand and sigh tears drip down my cheeks , Levi got up to use the restroom and I felt my body shut down I felt no more happiness I felt almost dead. 

 

I wake up a few hours later and my arms were sore and Levi was looking at me smiling " were here" He says , I forgot all about my cuts and anything sad and I smile and jump up . I might as well be happy i'm with Levi now how could I not be happy?! I run out the plane and grab my suit cases and run to Levi's car " Oi Eren" Levi shouts " wait up goof" he jokes and pets my ears. I smile and jump into the seat I lower my window and reach my arm out , the wind blew right through my long sleeves and hit my open cuts I smile at the feeling and sigh when Levi rolls my window up " there's something red on your sleeve" Levi says " o-oh must be ketch up" I answer quickly . Levi only nods and we finally arrived at his house.  I run to the door and he opens it , his house was very clean and amazing! I run up the stairs to my room and drop my bags.

 

I smile and look around my smile falls when I see a picture of Levi and another not with brown and red hair he had amazing eyes , the thing that made my heart hurt was that they were kissing. I felt jealousy boil inside me I knew I loved Levi hut he loved someone else. I bite my lip so hard it bleeds but I don't care I needed the pain. I run to the bed and fall onto it sobbing into the pillow. " Eren! Come down for dinner" I hear a new voice shout , I walk over to the door not caring to wipe my tears away ad I see the same man from the photo , I hiss and run towards him I jump onto him and scratch at his face and chest. " Levi! help! " the man shouts I continue to scratch him and scream in pure anger. 

 

I hear footsteps rushing up the stairs hut that doesn't stop me , I scratch at his chest making more blood appear. " Get off!!" I hear Levi scream , he kicks me off the man and I look at him in shock he kicked the exact spot my father whipped me all those years , my ears flatten and my tail lowers in sadness. " what the fuck Eren?!" Levi screams at me " i-i" I whimper and scoot back as he got closer to me and grabbed my neko ears and yanked me to stand up " don't leave your room till tomorrow" he hissed at me and I push him off and run to my room and I collapse onto the ground holding my wound and sob loudly hiccups escape my throat and I lay on the cold floor. ' I just love ..you' I though to myself. I scream loudly and kick the wall . I want to...die.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is getting more and more depressed each day. While Levi is not buying the I'm fine thing Eren continues to tell him. And they both discover their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I take a while to write..Gomen'nasi

Eren's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I woke up to the sound of Levi shouting my name.I peel myself off the cold floor and find that there is dried blood surrounding me.My eyes widen and I quickly throw a blanket on the floor and put my big hoodie on myself and where the hood to cover bruises, I walk down the steps slowly as my head pounded I felt like I was dying.

"Eren breakfast is ready." The man says , I growl at him making my tail stand up behind me. The man smiles and held out his hand I slowly take it in mine digging my nails into the side of his hand making him whimper.

"My name is Farlan." He whispers , I spit on his face and drop his hand stomping to the table. I sit down and stare out the window I see Levi walk down the stairs and kiss Farlan's head he glances at his now bleeding hand and glares at me. The tension grew more and more as he walked towards me he lifted his hand and slapped me yet...again. I felt tears prick at my eyes and I quickly jump off the stool and look at him, my hoodie fell off and now they could both see the bruises and whip marks covering my ears neck and face.Where Levi slapped was the outline of a hand and Farlan broke he stared at me in shock and quickly ran to me scooping me into his arms and rubbed my back. I didn't know what to do but I sure didn't want Levi to ever touch me again.

"You're okay now Eren." Farlan whispers in my ear making me burst into sobs and I choke on hiccups and tears, Farlan rubbed my back gently and I fell asleep on him soon after.

 

Levi's POV~~~~~~~~~~

Farlan glared at me I never ever saw so much hate in his eyes directly towards me. I walk towards him and look at Eren who looked so broken and sad, I take him from Farlan and hold him close to me.His tiny body fit perfectly in my arms I smile at Farlan and let the tears fall down my cheeks and slide onto Eren's hands.

"I'll go get him some yummy food. He deserves it." Farlan whispers , I nod and kiss him goodbye but for once he didn't kiss back and practically ran from the house. I sigh and sit down on the couch Eren stirred a little and I stroke his hair and sing a lullaby. Soon after I finished my song Eren opened his eyes and looked right at me and cried silently.

"I'm so sorry my little kitten, I am so sorry for hurting you." I whisper and kiss his head. Eren only sniffles and wraps his arms around my neck tightly , I kiss his head again and Eren looks up at me and my eyes widen when I feel his lips crash onto mine. I push him off making him hit the ground. He whimpers and scoots away but I quickly stand up and pick him back up sitting him onto my lap. Eren looked at me with his amazing green eyes and I knew from there on that I loved him more then a pet more then a friend. I close my eyes and kiss him gently.Instantly he kisses back and I wrap my arms around his tiny waist making him hum in delight.

 

I pull away for air and smile at him. Eren smiles and I kiss his neck making him gasp and tightly grasp my shirt I smirk and suck on his skin making him moan my name quietly. I smile and pull away from his neck to see one mark and I smile at him.

"Eren..will you be mine?" I ask quietly he nods quickly and hugs me tightly. Farlan drops his bags on the ground and holds a shaky finger in the air pointing to me and Eren , at first I thought he was mad but then he smiled. I stare at him confused he rushes to me and Eren and hugs us both.

"I knew you both loved each other!" He shouts in Eren's ear by accident making Eren's ears flatten and him hiss. I laugh and kiss him quickly making him blush darkly. Farlan only smirks.

"Your not mad?" I ask Farlan my head tilting more to the side. Farlan shakes his head and pets Eren's ears.

"No I knew from the moment you brought him home you loved him more then you love me, but I am okay with that because I am moving any way." Farlan smiles and I smile slightly.

"I was going to break up with you today since i'm leaving tomorrow." I nod and hug him gently , Farlan's arm hit Eren's right arm I noticed the neko's face cringe in pain and he stood up and rushed to the bathroom , two minutes later he came back out and smiled at me but I noticed he was paler and looking weaker then normal. 

"Come on Kitten let's go get some rest your tired." I whisper and pick him up like a child , his legs wrapped around my waist and his head resting on my shoulder , He fell asleep and I decided to go outside still holding him and take a walk. I saw teenage girls smiling at the sleeping Eren and I glared at them. One came up to me she had Blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Sir , can I say hi to the neko?" She asks I shake my head and walk past her.

"My boyfriend is tired.'' I whisper and rubs his back making him pur in delight. I kiss his cheek and smile widely I knew we would both be happy from now on...or so I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey..I'm alive! Whoop so my birthday is in 8 days yay! Let's get started...
> 
>  
> 
> Levi grew suspicious when Eren wouldn't let him be in the same room with him as he showered, he wouldn't stop wearing jeans and long sleeves.

Eren woke up to the sun shining bright in his emerald dull eyes. Eren rolled out of his and Levi's bed, he looked out the window and scratched his cheek. It had been three months that he and Levi started dating. Eren at first thought it was the best thing to happen to him but soon after Levi wasn't everything he wished for. Levi was often drunk ever since he broke up with Farlan the raven haired man would drink , poor Eren being the innocent neko would walk to Levi asking him if he was okay. Levi would often beat Eren until he was a sobbing and bloody mess. 

 

Eren ran his fingers over the giant bruise on his stomach, it was only from last night Eren shook as he sobbed quietly. It was how it always went, Eren woke up with bruises and cuts , Levi would come in and ask Eren what was wrong. Then he'd leave to go to a bar. Eren needed to take a break. 

 

"I can't do this.." Eren whispers sobbing. Levi opened the door and walked in, he flopped onto the bed groaning.

"Eren..can you clean up the house? We have people coming over." Levi whispers. Eren shook his head.

"You get up and do it! You jerk!" Eren screamed , he was tired of being beaten by his lover. Levi's eyes widened . He stood up and walked to Eren.

"Kitten..? What's up?" Levi asks clearly worried. Eren's mouth hangs open, he lifts up his shirt and shows Levi the bruise from him! Levi's eyes widened , he leaned down and gently touched the bruise.

"What..?" Levi whispers looking at Eren worried. Eren scoffed and slapped Levi , his eyes were filled with tears. 

"You! You got drunk and won't leave me alone!" Eren screams, he grabs his backpack and shoes, he throws them both on and walks to the door. Levi pulls on his hair.

"No..Please forgive me! I-It's just Farlan was a important friend to me..and loosing him just broke me." Levi whispers. Eren stopped and turned to Levi.

"Then..go to him, forget about me. I'm nothing I'm useless. Goodbye Levi." Eren whispers, he bolts out of the room and outside crying heavily. He didn't want to live he needed to end it he needed pain. 

 

~~ TIme Skip 2 years ~~~

 

Eren lived in a tiny apartment, the only thing inside was a bed and blankets. Eren was skinnier than before , he would only eat once every two weeks. He walked down the street one night, he was scared crying and alone. His arms were littered in cuts ever since he left Levi every night he would cut in hopes to die. Eren stopped at the sidewalk corner and shook harshly. Levi was driving and he stopped on his breaks as he saw his old neko lover...Eren.

"Eren!" Levi screams. Eren stopped and turned to Levi, his eyes had tears streaming from them.

"Levi!" Eren screams, he forgot all about Levi beating him. He loved him and he needed love from Levi he ran across the street but a bright light shined in Eren's face.

"EREN WATCH OU-" Levi stopped mid sentence and watched in horror what unraveled in front of him.


	6. Sorry and updating soon I think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being stupid..

Hi..so yeah I received 2 comments on my last chapter. One that made me cry from sadness and the other wll I guess the same. I am sorry to all of you out there who are abused and self harm. I also self harm and still struggle with it. Although I have not cut in a few weeks doesn't mean i'm cured.

I was stupid to do something like this. I just needed to get my emotions out and I am Eren in the story. NO I do not get abused my parents are amazing and loving I love them to death! They never ever hit me ever. I just self harm and get bullied. I write most of my fanfics like this. I'm sorry if I hurt anyone I really am I never meant to I just..I'm so sorry.. I was stupid and might as well delete my story. 

I hated the first comment because the day they posted that was the day I was cyber bullied and to be told I was a lazy writer hurt. I took my fucking time on these when I was busy and sad. I wrote these for the people asking for me to update. So I hope you'll forgive me for being an ass and awful person..I really hate myself now. I am sorry..


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola! I'm back! FInally am I right? Lol I'm happy and ready to write! Let's get on with dis story.
> 
>  
> 
> Eren wakes up in the hospital , casts around his arm and tail gone?! He see's Levi next to him and breaks down.

Eren woke up on a nice winter morning, birds chirping happily yet why would they? Today was far from a happy day. Eren had just woken up in a hospital and what was worse you ask? His tail was gone and around his right arm was a cast. The young neko turned his head slightly and gasped as he saw the raven-haired man..Levi. He reaches over and touches Levi's hand that was on the side of the bed and smiles a bit.

"He cam to check on me?" He questions aloud. He cries a bit. Knowing he shouldn't be happy to see Levi but inside he still truly loved him. Levi peeled open his eyes at the sound of sobbing, his eyes widen at the sight of Levi and he stands quickly.

"I'm so sorry! I was an awful person and dumb! I never meant to hurt you..I really did love you." Eren smiled and pulled Levi onto the bed and into his embrace. He purrs as the grey eyed boy rubbed his back, gently. Levi sings softly into Eren's ear singing:

 

'Die Stühle liegen sehr eng  
Wir reden die ganze Nacht lang  
Dieser niedrige Raum ist nicht schlecht  
Wir können uns gut verstehen  
So ist es immer, unser Licht ist nur das  
Trinken und singen wir, begrüßen morgen  
So ist es immer, unterm riesigen Himmel  
Leben wir zusammen, die Nacht ist lang  
Da die Sterne nicht leuchten  
Kann der Mond auf diese Stadt nicht scheinen  
Schauten wir das Licht selbst an  
Singen wir unter dem Sternenmeer.'

 

Eren understood it all and cried happily. Levi held him closer and tilted his chin up, looking into the young neko's emerald eyes. Eren smiled a bit.

"Will you please give me another chance?" He whispers. Eren smiles wider and nods.

"Yes." Levi doesn't even listen to what Eren said, his happiness blocked it out. He smashed his lips to Eren's, who kissed back quickly. They were happy again.


End file.
